Hetalia! The cell block tango
by LadyLoba
Summary: Warning: crack!fic Una pijamada aparentemente tranquila hasta que seis naciones deciden explicarle, de una manera algo extraña, a Liechtenstein lo que pasa cuando los hombres se pasan de listos. Basada en la canción de "Chicago!" Idea random y repentina, un poco fail pero denle una oportunidad.


_**Hetalia:**_

_**El Tango del Pabellón**_

Penumbra. A su alrededor sólo había sombras arrastrándose pesarosas gracias a la débil luz que se colaba por la ventana. La pequeña Lily, abrazada a su almohada, intentaba en vano conciliar el sueño, las sombras que cruzaban se lo impedían, parecían salidas de lo más hondo de sus pesadillas inocentes. Era la primera noche que estaba sin su hermano y empezaba a lamentarse.

El silencio se quebró. Primero, un goteo, la llave mal cerrada del lavamanos que estaba afuera de la recámara no dejaba de dejar caer las ruidosas gotitas. Luego, unos pasos pesados, rondando afuera, en el pasillo, pasos de alguien más que tampoco podía dormir. Después, un tamborileo de dedos. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Pum…

-Seis…

-Zas…

-Uh uh…

-Moscú…

-Bonnefoy…

Las voces parecían venir del pasillo. ¿Serían de las mismas personas que caminaban y hacían el rítmico escándalo? Lily quería saberlo, pero estaba atemorizada. Las voces, diferentes todas, seguían murmurando tras la puerta.

-Pum…

-Seis…

-Zas…

-Uh uh…

-Moscú…

-Bonnefoy…

El ruido se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Lily, cansada, hizo acopio de todo su valor y saltó fuera de la cama, abrazándose a su almohada con medio rostro oculto tras ella. Estiró una manita y justo cuando abrió la puerta seis figuras entraron, una tras otra, a la habitación, recitando de nuevo:

-¡Pum!

-¡Seis!

-¡Zas!

-¡Uh uh!

-¡Moscú!

-¡Bonnefoy!

Alguien encendió las luces y la habitación de Liechtenstein se llenó de luz. Delante de ella había seis mujeres, a todas las conocía, y seguían exclamando, empezando por Taiwán:

-¡Pum!

México:

-¡Seis!

Hungría:

-¡Zas!

Bélgica:

-¡Uh uh!

Belarús:

-¡Moscú!

Mónaco:

-¡Bonnefoy!

-¡Lo merecía! –recitaron de pronto las seis mujeres al mismo tiempo. -¡Lo merecía! ¡Él es a quien hay que culpar! ¡De haberlo visto, de haber sabido, seguro que habrías actuado igual!

Lily no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando. ¿Sería un sueño loco? Probablemente, si no, no explicaba que sus seis compañeras de pijamada hubieran entrado tan de pronto a su habitación diciendo cosas sin sentido. Iba a preguntar algo cuando Mei se adelantó, mirando a su alrededor con aire inocente.

-Hay hombres –dijo –que tienen vicios que te ponen de nervios, como… Kiku. A Kiku le gusta comprar cosas en las convenciones de anime… no, no comprar… ¡coleccionar! –suspiró, acomodándose el cabello. –Una noche volví a casa un poco molesta y esperando hacer algo lindo para tranquilizarme, y ahí estaba Kiku, sacando de su empaque una figurita nueva de Hatsume Miku y reventando el plástico que la cubría, ¡reventándolo! Un poco enfadada le dije "revienta una burbuja más de ese plástico…" y lo hizo. –la taiwanesa hizo un triste mohín. –Así que tomé una de esas armas explosivas que tiene y lancé un par de disparos de advertencia…a su cabeza.

Lily palideció. Las seis chicas volvieron a decir, sonriendo y felicitando con palmadas a Mei:

-Lo merecía, lo merecía, él es a quien hay que culpar… de haberlo visto…

-De haber oído. –repuso Mei.

-¡Seguro que habrías actuado igual! –exclamaron mientras María se adelantaba, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Conocí a Alfred hace algunos años en la frontera, y me dijo que era soltero. Nos llevábamos bien así que congeniamos y nos fuimos a vivir juntos; él llegaba de noche de trabajar y yo le preparaba su malteada antes de irnos a cenar. –los labios de la mexicana se torcieron en una mueca dolida. –Luego me enteré… ¿Soltero, quimosabi? ¡Soltera mi chingada madre! No nomás estaba casado, tenía seis esposas… con eso de que es "héroe de guerra"… Total que una noche volvió del trabajo y le preparé su malteada como siempre… -de pronto, una sonrisa macabra le desfiguró las facciones. -¿Sabes? Hay hombres que no toleran bien el arsénico.

-Lo merecía, lo merecía, él es a quien hay que culpar… -replicaron las otras mientras María cruzaba al lado de Elizaveta. –De haber estado, de haber mirado, seguro que habrías actuado igual…

-Estaba haciéndola cena –comenzó la húngara. –preparando el pollo y pensando en mis cosas, cuando de pronto llegó Gilbert gritando muerto de celos. "¡Te has ido con el señorito podrido!" dijo, y seguía gritando "¡Te has ido con el señorito podrido!". Entonces corrió directo a mi sartén… mi sartén en llamas diez veces. –agregó encogiéndose de hombros y dando media vuelta. Lily estaba escuchando, boquiabierta, aquélla plática extraña, antes de darse cuenta que ahora el lugar de honor estaba ocupado por una llorosa Emma.

-Waarom ben ik hier? Ik hield van mijn broer! Toen ik thuis kwam was hij op de grond lag met een mes in het hoofd, en nam het alleen maar uit, maar de politie geloofde me niet, en toen ik zei ik begreep.

-Pe… pero… ¿lo hiciste? –preguntó Lily tímidamente. Emma negó con la cabeza.

-¡Uh uh! ¡Soy… inocente!

La belga se apartó, dejando paso a Natalia, que tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Mi hermana Yekaterina y yo teníamos un espectáculo, y mi querido Iván nos acompañaba. Una vez en Moscú para nuestro número final hicimos una serie gimnástica de veinte movimientos… -la bielorrusa imitó, bellamente, los movimientos que describía a gran velocidad. –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, el "alas extendidas", el "flip-flop", volteretas, saltos mortales, de espaldas… Esa noche nos fuimos a un hotel junto a la Plaza Roja y bebimos juntos, charlando de tonterías… pero nos quedamos sin hielo y me ofrecí a ir por él. Volví, abrí la puerta… y estaban Yekaterina e Iván haciendo el… "número 17"… El "alas extendidas". –replicó apretando rabiosa los puños y con un aura asesina rodeándola, tan fuerte que las chicas y Lily quedaron enmudecidas. Luego de un par de segundos, sin embargo, Natalia volvió a la normalidad. –Bueno, estaba en estado de shock y no pude recordar nada… hasta que me vi lavándome la sangre de las manos entendí que estaban muertos.

-Lo merecían. –repusieron a sus espaldas las chicas.

-¡Lo merecían! –exclamó rabiosa Natalia.

-Lo merecían…

-¡Lo merecían! ¡Son a quienes hay que culpar! –replicó. -¡Yo no lo hice!

-No hizo nada. –replicaron las otras, no muy convencidas.

-¡Mas si lo hice…! ¿Dirías entonces que estuvo mal? –dijo con ferocidad, retando con la mirada a Lily. Lentamente, replicando en voz baja "lo merecían… lo merecían" la bielorrusa se apartó y la última, la más callada, dio unos pasos al frente.

-Amaba a Francis Bonnefoy, mucho más de lo que podría expresar. –murmuró Monique. –Era un hombre sensible, artístico… un pintor. Le gustaban las cosas bellas y siempre salía a buscar inspiración… y… en el camino… encontró a Victoria, Amelié, Evangeline… y Matthew. –algunas de las chicas rieron, cubriéndose la boca. La monegasca no se alteró, tomó un osito de peluche que reposaba en los pies de la cama, acariciándolo. –Podría decirse que terminamos porque teníamos diferencias de visión. Él se veía a sí mismo vivo… -de pronto, apretó con fuerza al osito con ambas manos, como si lo estrangulara. –¡y yo lo vi muerto!

-¡Cerdo traidor! –gritaron todas, mientras Monique lanzaba lejos al osito. -¡Lo merecían! ¡Lo merecían! ¡Son a quienes hay que culpar! ¡Se aprovecharon! ¡Luego pagaron! ¿Cómo decir que estuvimos mal?

-Revienta una burbuja más de ese plástico… -gruñía en voz baja Mei.

-Soltero mi chingada madre… -decía María fríamente.

-Diez veces. –replicó Elizaveta con calma.

-Maar de politie geloofde me niet… -se lamentó Emma en holandés.

-El número 17… ¡las alas extendidas! –decía Natalia de mal humor.

-…diferencias de visión. –musitó Monique encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily, agotada, se llevó una mano a la frente, dejándose caer en la cama dispuesta a despertar, si estaba soñando, o a olvidarse de todas esas locuras que había escuchado, si es que seguía despierta.

A lo lejos, colgados de sus respectivos binoculares y con unos amplificadores en los oídos, estaban Kiku, Alfred, Gilbert, Lars, Iván, Francis y de colados, Arthur, Ludwig y Vash. Los seis primeros temblaban tanto que los binoculares se les resbalaban de las manos.

-M… Monique tiene ideas extrañas… -murmuró Francis, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-S…sartén en llamas…

-Arsénico… but why?...

-Nunca en mi vida vuelvo a dejar a Lily hacer pijamadas con sus amiguitas. –gruñó el suizo de mal modo.

…

_Bienvenidos al feliz mundo del crack xD sí, tuve una especie de arrebato cuando escuché la canción del Cell Block Tango y quise adaptarla, por lo tanto no esperen mucho contenido de calidad aquí porque no hay, es un híbrido entre songfic y los personajes de Hetalia._

_Aclaraciones:_

_Las seis esposas de las que habla México podrían ser Vietnam, Hawaii (ya sé que cuenta como estado, pero bue), Panamá (el fandom los shippea mucho), Puerto Rico, Israel (he visto varios fanarts donde el estado israelí es mujer y lo juntan casi siempre con EUA) y Filipinas._

_Lo que dice Emma, en holandés, es: "¿Qué hago aquí? Yo amaba a mi hermano. Cuando llegué a casa él estaba tirado en el suelo con el cuchillo en la cabeza, y sólo se lo saqué. Pero la policía no me creyó, y cuando se lo expliqué no me entendió."_

_Las cuatro, ejem, inspiraciones de las que habla Mónaco son territorios de Francia de ultramar (Seychelles, OC de Guyana Francesa, OC de Isla de la Pasión) y claro, Canadá. En la canción me dio risa oír que el cuarto nombre era de hombre y de inmediato pensé en Francis, repartiendo su amour a diestra y siniestra._

_En fin, espero que les guste, aunque sea para pasar el rato y listo, dejen comentarios, saludos, jitomatazos… ¡adiosito!_


End file.
